Theme Parks
This page holds a list of real and fanon Disney and non-Disney theme parks and water parks. Real theme park companies Walt Disney Parks & Resorts (The Walt Disney Company) Real parks *Disneyland Resort **Disneyland **Disney California Adventure *Walt Disney World **Magic Kingdom **Epcot **Disney's Hollywood Studios **Disney's Typhoon Lagoon **Disney's Blizzard Beach **Disney Animal Kingdom *Tokyo Disney Resort **Tokyo Disneyland **Tokyo DisneySea *Disneyland Paris (resort) **Disneyland Paris **Walt Disney Studios Park *Hong Kong Disneyland *Shanghai Disneyland Resort **Shanghai Disneyland *Disney Aulani *Disney Cruise Line **Disney Magic **Disney Wonder **Disney Dream **Disney Fantasy Fanon parks *Disney Mexico Resort **Disneyland Mexico **Atlas Disney **Disney Aquatopia *Hong Kong DisneySea * Disney Gold Coast Resort ** Disneyland Gold Coast ** Gold Coast Disneysea * Disneyland Alabama * Disneyland Minnesota (1997-1999) * Disneyland New York City * Disneyland Park Hawaii * Rio Disney Resort ** Rio Disneyland ** Rio Disneysea * Disney Park Egypt (as part of Resorts World Cairo) * Disney Universe Resort ** Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom ** World Showcase ** Disney's Hollywood Adventure Park ** DisneyQuest ** Disney's Atlantis ** Disney's Islands of Adventure Universal Parks & Resorts (NBCUniversal/Comcast) Real parks *Universal Studios Hollywood *Universal Orlando Resort **Wet n' Wild Orlando (1977-2016) **Universal Studios Florida **Universal's Islands of Adventure **Volcano Bay *Universal Studios Japan *Universal Studios Singapore (as part of Resorts World Sentosa) Fanon parks *Universal Studios Philadelphia (aka Universal Studios America and Universal America) *Universal Studios Georgia *Universal Studios Mexico *Universal Studios Brazil *Universal Metazoa Safari Park *Universal Studios Down Under **Universal Studios Australia **Universal Victoria Resort ***Universal Studios Melbourne ***Universal's Animal Island ***Universal's Speculative World *Universal Hong Kong **Universal Studios Park **Universal's Cartoon Kingdom **The Harry Potter Universe *Universal Studios Canada **Universal Canada's Hollywood Experience **The Wizarding World of Harry Potter **Universal Animation Studios **Universal's Lost World Adventure *Universal Resort Louisiana **Universal Studios Louisiana **Universal Metazoa *Universal Phoenix Resort ** Universal Studios Arizona ** PBS Kids World (with PBS) ** Universal Kingdom ** DreamWorks Park *Universal Studios Chicago *Universal Studios Denver *Universal Studios Lake George *Universal Studios Bloomington *Universal Studios Egypt (as part of Resorts World Cairo) *Universal's Worlds of Adventure SeaWorld Entertainment SeaWorld Real parks * SeaWorld San Diego * SeaWorld Orlando * SeaWorld San Antonio * SeaWorld Ohio (1970-2001) Fanon parks * SeaWorld Japan Busch Gardens Real parks * Busch Gardens Tampa * Busch Gardens Williamsburg Fanon parks * Busch Gardens Gold Coast * Busch Gardens Canada Aquatica Real parks * Aquatica Orlando * Aquatica San Antonio * Aquatica San Diego Other Parks Real parks * Sesame Place * Discovery Cove * Adventure Island * Water Country USA Six Flags Real parks * Six Flags America * Six Flags Astroworld (1975-2005) * Six Flags Discovery Kingdom * Six Flags Fiesta Texas * Six Flags Great Adventure * Six Flags Great America * Six Flags Magic Mountain * Six Flags New England * Six Flags Over Georgia * Six Flags Over Texas * Six Flags Ohio/Worlds of Adventure (2001-2003) Fanon parks * Six Flags Indonesia * Six Flags Over Hyped * Six Flags Over Japan Cedar Fair Entertainment Real parks * California's Great America * Canada's Wonderland * Carowinds * Cedar Point * Dorney Park * Geauga Lake (2004-2007) * Kings Dominion * Kings Island * Knott's Berry Farm * Worlds of Fun Fanon parks * Cedar Point: The Next Generation * Knott's Fiesta Florida * Kings Adventure Merlin Entertainments Real parks * Alton Towers Resort Legoland Fanon parks * Legoland Egypt (as part of Resorts World Cairo) * Legoland Ontario Sea Life Center Resorts World Fanon parks * Resorts World Cairo ** Cairo's Wax Museum 20th Century Fox Parks & Resorts Real parks * 20th Century Fox World Malaysia (First park in the world) * 20th Century Fox World Dubai * 20th Century Fox World Louisville (First park in America located in Kentucky Kingdom with upcoming Super Nintendo World) Fanon parks * 20th Century Fox World Meaux Fanon theme park companies CASP Entertainment, Ltd. * Character All-Stars Park * Cartoon Superstar Park * TBA Funtime Parks, Ltd. * Darien Lake * Geauga Lake * Wyandot Lake * Great Escape Other theme parks Real parks * Nickelodeon Universe (at Mall of America) * Dollywood * Hersheypark * Kennywood * Dreamworld * MOSI * WonderWorks * Cypress Gardens (1936-2009) * Wild Adventures * PortAventura * Fun Spot theme parks * Warner Bros. Movie World * Sea World * Warner Bros. World Fanon parks * Vocaloid Park * Amblin World * Ripley's Believe It or Not Museum Cairo (as part of Resorts World Cairo) * Cairo Nintendo (as part of Resorts World Cairo) * Zoo of Mammals * Nickelodeon Planet * Six Flags-Disney Studios Resort (jointly owned by Six Flags and Disney) Category:Lists